Broken Pieces
by VanSloan
Summary: wit a broken heart from da man she ever loved, botan comes back wit her heart still full of sorrow and helps yusuke and the othrs for yet another mission. can she fall for him again with her memories shattered into may pieces? or yet anothr heart or will.
1. SLEEP OVER

Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and Funimation Production and that is all.

A/N: Hello! I sort of revised the whole story just to make it more interesting and since I have to write another story about this just to make it more sense and stuff and well I just hope this ones better then the other.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**...Sleep over...

* * *

**

Six months had pass since Botan visited her friends in the Living World and most of her friends started to worry especially Koenma and the others from Spirit World. She was not lively as normal, as she head back to Spirit World after finishing her daily chores. Koenma was standing by the front door. Botan landed from the sky and asked,

"Koenma, why are you out here? Is there something wrong?"

Koenma looked at her and answered with a sigh,

"Nothing's wrong had happen, I just came here to give you a message from my little visit from Human World. Keiko asked me to tell you that she wants you to have a sleep over with her tonight…that's if you're alright with it."

She gave a sigh and tried her best to create a smile then said,

"It's been a while since I lasted talked to her, so I guess I would be there tonight."

Koenma placed his hand on her shoulder bringing a short gasp from her mouth and he asked in concern,

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, she also told me it's alright if you don't want to go, I could tell her that."

"No, I'm alright sir. I should have known that she'd be worried of my absence. Heh, knowing her she'll get worked up so I guess I'll have to go for her sake." she replied as she walks pass him.

* * *

**_0 x _That Night _x 0

* * *

_**

That night, she arrived at the Yukimura residence and it was indeed been six months since she last visited the Human World and it made her wonder why now that Keiko would tell her to come by her house. As she slid the shoji open, Keiko's parents was what she first saw.

"Oh, you must be Botan am I right?" Mrs. Yukimura asked.

Botan bowed in respect then gave a fake smile and answered,

"Yes, good evening Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura. Keiko invited me for a sleep over and so I guess I'm here."

"Mom, is Botan here al…ready?" Keiko came downstairs and as she spotted Botan already, she stopped on what she was asking and looked in surprise.

Botan waved her hello with her well known façade and greeted,

"Hello Keiko! Long time no see am I right?"

With from a shock expression to relief, she suddenly gave her a tight embrace and cried,

"Oh Botan, thank goodness! I thought you'd never come since it's been half a year since I last saw you!"

"Uh, Keiko! Your grip, it's so tight! I can't breath!" Botan replied.

After the welcoming, they headed straight to Keiko's room and started chatting about certain subjects and what Botan was missing out during her absences.

"Oh my are serious!? You and Yusuke are getting married next spring?" That's amazing! Just tell when and I'll schedule It.," she said in her so-called-cheery tone.

Keiko wasn't dense to think she could be fooled by her façade and asked in a melancholic tone,

"Botan, why haven't you stopped talking to us for the past few months?"

Botan jolted in shock then turned to her and lied,

"A lot had happen in Spirit World since the Demon World Tournament, you know deaths of certain competitors and there was a lot though. I couldn't visit as often as I wanted to since my place isn't here."

With a concern look and telling her, she didn't believe it, she protested.

"Botan, I can tell you're lying, I would want to know what really happen. I know you too well and it's something that I know it made you avoid us."

"What are you talking about, I said I was busy work and why would I lie about it?"

Botan didn't want to lie to her and at the same time, share her pain to someone who cared for her so she stayed quiet for a while.

"Botan, I know something made you depress to come back and I want to know what is it." she said.

"And what does it matter to you! If I did tell you, you would just make it worse!" she yelled.

She covered her mouth and dared not to look at her.

"Botan, Kurama hasn't been visiting since three days after you left. Yusuke came by to his house and said he was finding and that he was busy with his work also."

Her azure bangs concealed her teary eyes and answered,

"What does **he **have to do with my absences? He has a job as a business man am I right, so of course he's always busy."

"Not until you left," she added.

Keiko could see tears' rolling down her cheeks as her friend turns her head down and each time it drips she could hear her silently sob.

"Botan, I want to know what happened. Seeing you like this makes me sad also, and I couldn't stop to think that I'm a useless friend."

"Why…why am I such an idiot! I should have kept my mouth shut. I would have never thought it would hurt this much! Even by just hearing his name or thinking about him would just bring me so much pain!" she cried.

Botan released all her tears and kept saying it was all her fault for feeling regretful. Keiko felt sad also after Botan admitted what was wrong with her after she said Kurama's name.

"Botan," she whispered sadly.

Keiko gently rubbed her back for solace and Botan kept on crying on her shoulder.

'If this caused her so much sadness, then I know why she left.' she thought.

"I'm sorry for bringing him up. It's my fault for forcing you to tell me even if it's not my business." she apologized.

"No, it's not your fault and I'm very sorry for not telling and just remembering that day it just makes more depress at it is." she explained.

Keiko had an idea then smiled,

"Tell you what, tomorrow morning after breakfast, why won't we go shopping with Yukina and Shizuru?" she asked.

Botan lifted herself, wiped all her tears, and tried her hardest to smile and forget what just happened and agreed.

"Sure, I guess that will help. Thanks Keiko, I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"No worries, that's what friends are here for." she said with a smiling tone.

That night the two fell asleep but Botan could not stop thinking about what had happen with him and herself that it starts haunting in her dreams also.

* * *

…**..FLASH BACK….

* * *

**

Kurama got off from work and then someone called out his human name,

"Hey Shuichi, how was work?" said the voice.

Kurama thought it was one of his former classmates flirting with him and started to ignore the voice.

"Go ahead and keep ignoring me Kurama, I guess I'll just head back on my own then." said the voice.

Kurama's eyes widen as he heard his demon name and turned his body around to see whom it was, who had called him. However, as he turned back, the person behind him was gone.

Turning back looking in suspicion then suddenly,

"BOO!" someone cried out in front of him it startled him first making him fall to the ground.

"Botan, you startled me! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." he took a deep breath from the shock.

"Well how else would I call you if you think of me of one of your flirtatious schoolmates? Besides I think I kinda like sneaking up on you." she answered then started giggling.

She held out her arm and helped him up.

They spend there time in the park where they were sitting on the bench talking and laughing at the same time.

"Kuwabara actually had the courage to ask Yukina on a date?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, since Hiei's gone he thought he has Yukina for himself. Although those two don't that Hiei's always watching them.," she replied.

"So I'm actually not the only one who knows about it then."

From a smile to a frown she looked at the evening clouds that were slowly moving around, she bluntly asked,

"Since Hiei rarely comes here, doesn't it get lonely when he's not around?" She turned to him who arched his eyebrow giving her a strange look and she said nervously.

"That's not what I meant! I was just saying he's been with you ever since and I thought it wouldn't be the same without him."

"Well you're right, I got to admit. It was fun when Yusuke and Kuwabara pester him. But I don't really feel lonely at all since you come around and started visiting me." he said as he gives her a warm smile.

"Thank you," is all she could say, before they knew it. Botan pressed her lips against his bring a quick jolt. Then he got up the courage to hold onto her shoulder to cease her actions.

"Botan," he whispered sadly.

Botan realized what she had done and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean too."

He stood up from where he was sitting then Kurama didn't look at her then said,

"I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry but, I hope you could understand."

Her eyes widen in shock and as she lifts her head up seeing him walking away from her, tears started falling from her eyes and whispered,

"What have I done? This is my entire fault"

She covered her mouth and suppressed her tears as she quickly flies back to Spirit World.

Reaching her destination, she rushed to her room. She spotted Koenma walking towards her but she did not care.

"Hey Botan are you alright?" he asked.

Nevertheless, she did not listen and walked passed by him.

"Wait Botan where are you going?" he cried.

Botan didn't answer and started reaching to her room.

Falling into her bed, she cried her heart out.

"It's all my fault," she cried.

* * *

…**..END OF FLASH BACK……

* * *

**

"It's all my fault," she whispered in her sleep as tears stained her face then suddenly she awoke from her sleep realizing she was crying as she slumbers.

She looked at the alarm clock and it read 5:30 A.M, she then turned to Keiko who was sleeping peacefully then all of a sudden her communication mirror started bleeping only for hear and as she opens it, Koenma appears on the screen.

**

* * *

A/n:**

**Heheh, sorry if I have to remake this and I just felt like remaking the story since the old one doesn't really make sense at all. But I would have to take some of the old chaps into the new one so it would be interesting. So far I hope you all would review me if this one is better then the other. **


	2. PRISTINE ABILITIES

_**a/n: Hey there here's chap 2 enjoy!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**PRISTINE ABILITIES

* * *

**_

As the communication mirror started beeping continually, Botan rushed outside the room to avoid waking her slumbering friend and opened the device as the mosaic clears away, Koenma appears.

"Botan you must send Yusuke to the temple quickly! We have an emergency up here and we need his assistance!" the prince said in an urgent tone

"What! You fired him two years ago and now you want him back!? What makes you think he'll agree to this?" she asked in shock.

"There's no time! Spirit World is in danger and we need the help from the Human World and that's Yusuke and Kurama."

"I don't understand how Spirit World is in danger?" she asked.

"Look, do what I say and just bring Yusuke with you to the temple! He's back to kill more of us and he already took Lady Umeko!" he ordered then the screen went blank.

As she gasped in distress she quickly took off to Yusuke's apartment.

* * *

While on her oar, she asked herself,

'What's going on, what did Koenma mean by he's back? Whatever it is, it's something bad.'

She arrived at his apartment and started knocking at his door.

No one answered,

"Yusuke, open up! It's Botan. It's an emergency Yusuke!" she tried to knocking the door several times.

The door finally opened and Yusuke in a grouchy expression said,

"Six in the morning! Who the hell wakes a person up on the freakin' weekends!?"

It took him a moment to notice Botan in front of him then suddenly,

"Whoa Botan what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in Spirit World…not unless I've already-" he pointed at her then she interrupted.

"Yusuke, Spirit World needs your assistance and we have to meet Koenma at Genkai's temple." she explained.

"So they finally want me back took them long enough."

He then looked at her closely and says the sadness in her eyes then he asked seriously,

"Is it that bad?" she nodded and said,

"Koenma hasn't given my any detail and I came here immediately when…" she stopped and lowered her head.

"Then what are you mopping for? Let's go and find out what the toddler wants before your place goes berserk." he tried to cheer her up.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the stairs of the temple and spotted Kuwabara at the entrance.

"Oh hey you guys, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we ask you the same question? You look like some kind of idiot standing at the entrance acting some wannabe Shakespeare." Yusuke insulted.

"Watch it Urameshi, what are you doing here at ol' Genkai's place anyway?" he retorted.

"Can we all put the argument from aside?" Botan suggested.

"Petty arguments should be dealt with men not by children." Koenma interrupted them.

They all look at him and Yusuke greeted.

"It's the toddler! Been a while hasn't it?"

They entered inside where Genkai was waiting for them and Yukina greeted them and said she'll be serving morning tea and breakfast.

Botan helped out Yukina getting prepared and they all they have to do were waiting for Kurama. Now Kurama, Botan was still antsy and couldn't find a way to keep herself occupy from not communicating with the fox demon.

Yukina and Botan hand out the tea and honey toast and sat with the group. Keeping her mind away from the group, Botan looked at the opened window and the morning dew drops glisten as birds bathe in the bird baths in the side.

"So Botan," Kuwabara called her for attention. She turned and answered,

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I was wonderin' why haven't you been around lately?" he asked.

She silently gasped and quickly answered,

"Spirit World…has been busy settling around…and it made me kinda busy too."

She couldn't think of away and she looked at Koenma giving her a sign that she was uncomfortable.

"And you expect us to hear that crap Botan," Yusuke said to get her attention.

Botan flinched and stayed quiet. As Yusuke was going to build her with so many questions, the shoji slid to the side revealing Kurama in his business suit.

"I'm sorry for coming late; I had to leave work early after Koenma called me."

Everyone turned their heads to the newly arrived fox demon except for Botan who didn't want to look at him at all.

'You have to forget your feelings for him Botan, we need you in this.' Koenma said to himself after his gaze from Kurama then to her.

"It's alright, just sit down and let's hear what Koenma has to say after waking us p this early." Genkai suggested.

A few moments later they started the meeting.

"Just last night, one of my employees have been killed." he explained seriously.

"Killed?" Yusuke said in question.

"Yes, she was someone worth being killed by him. Yusuke I want you to find this demon for us."

"Why do you want me?" he asked.

"It's because of us, me, we are his source of his living." Botan stated. Everyone looked at her and Kuwabara asked,

"What he likes taking advantages with you spirit girls?"

Botan moved her head from side to side and continued,

"No, he wants us for food."

"What!" Yusuke cried.

Botan then looked dead serious and nodded.

"You see Yusuke, once you kill this demon, there won't be others. This wasn't the first time this demon appeared, this was his second time after Sensui killed his clan, so I think this was a survivor." Koenma explained.

"Who is this demon anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"He is known as Utsusuke (Utsu-copy) after consuming a ferry girl; he becomes powerful and uses the ability of the ferry girl he consumes."

"So he's just like Gourmet, only even stronger." Kurama stated.

"That's right."

"Then what are we doing here?" Yusuke asked as he punches the palm of his hand.

"So you agree for working for me?" Koenma asked.

"Are you kidding it's been a while since I kicked demon ass! Besides we could take this demon right? Kurama, Kuwabara, and the old bat can take him on."

Koenma cleared his throat then explained to correct him.

"Actually, Genkai won't be fighting you know that Yusuke."

"What are you talking about? Hiei isn't here so whose gonna take his place." he asked.

The prince turned his head towards Botan who shuts her eyes as she stands up.

"You're not telling us that Botan will be on this? She can't even fight!"

With a silent growl of anger she stepped out before Yusuke, making them follow her to a dark forest filled with demon energy crawling about.

"What is she doing?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"I guess you'll be getting your first question answer Yusuke, just watched how she improved."

Botan then concentrated on her spirit energy and set it free revealing a newly flowing pink energy. Her usual kimono suddenly faded as her energy concealed it for a while then faded away revealing a tunic engraved in pink flowers.

She stood at the entrance of the forest and shut her eyes as she gracefully lifted both her hands up then down revealing small flower petals from her hands and slowly hover gracefully around her.

"You guys smell that?" Kuwabara as he notice the smell. "Yes, it's smell like fresh water from a spring and…flowers." Yukina noticed.

"Hey Botan, just what hell are you…" as Yusuke was going to walk towards her, a barrier appeared and as she turned back with dark glowing amethyst eyes and her hair down and wildly all over the place then lashed back.

"Don't get near me detective!" Yusuke jolted back in shock and asked Koenma,

"What's her problem?"

"I'd say Yusuke you sure like picking on Botan after she came back from training."

"Training?" Kuwabara asked as he looks at Koenma.

Inside the barrier, Botan could hear the tress rustling from the forest then Botan ceased her energy and opened her eyes.

"What the, is she crazy!? Does she expect herself to fight those demons that are twice her size!?" Yusuke yelled.

"What do we have here," a demon stated as it took site of Botan.

There were four demons in front of her that were twice her size.

The first demon moved closer and notices,

"Hmm, she isn't human or demon, but she smells delicious."

"Whatever she is, I'm starving!"

One of the demons carelessly ran towards her with drool gushing from its mouth and Botan did nothing but stare as the flowers around her body encircles her.

As the demon was close to her, she quickly held out her right arm in sword position and a huge scythe appeared out of her hand (as if how Kuwabara summons his spirit sword) and sliced the demon in pieces in the matter of seconds. The blood splattered everywhere and pieces of the fallen demon were scattered around the ground.

The other three demons witnessed her deadly blow so did her friends outside the barrier.

"Whoa, just…how many times did she swing that huge thing?" Yusuke asked his companions in a shock tone.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were the only ones who looked surprised as Koenma, Genkai, and Yukina knew what was going on and Kurama just looked at Botan in just a normal sight

* * *

Botan had already killed the other two demons leaving only one with injuries in its body.

Falling into the ground the demon started begging for mercy.

"Ahhrgh, please spare me I beg of you!" it begged.

She was now in front of the demon and with cold amethyst eyes, she said in a calm yet cold tone,

"Spare? Why would I spare your miserable life? Tsk, you reek of dead humans." she stated.

She pointed her scythe to the demon and quickly and gracefully took it down in one slash and as the blood splattered on her face she said lastly,

"I guess taking your life would be easier if you hadn't sunk yourself this low."

The barrier suddenly faded and so did her scythe that she was holding, along with the cloths she had on turned back to her usual kimono. Everyone stood in silent as Botan approached them. Wiping her face with a handkerchief, Koenma walked to her and asked,

"Are you alright? I mean, what happened in there?"

Botan looked at him and suddenly made herself fall into him.

"I…just don't know what had gotten into me, sir." she answered in a whisper. Koenma placed both is hands on her shoulders to help her stand and whispered back,

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you don't scare us like that again."

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Kuwabara approached them and Botan started to wave her hands from side to side and answered,

"Nothing, I just told him that I was tired and etc."

With an arched eyebrow, Yusuke crossed his arms and asked,

"When the heck you got stronger and without me noticing it?"

With her arms on her waist, Botan said,

"Oh now you want to know what I have been doing for six whole months!"

Yusuke jolted back and pointed at her,

"Wait, you've been training this whole time? And with this old bat?" he asked as he turned his finger to Genkai.

"Well, it's better off training here then to fly around with a stick." Botan retorted.

Poking on his ear, Yusuke didn't want another annoying argument and said,

"Whatever, now stop showing off and let's get back on finding that Usushi-or-whatever his name is."

"Ah, Showing off!?" Botan yelled out.

"Look, Botan calm down we all know you're useful for the group." Koenma tried to calm her down.

He cleared his throat and said seriously,

"I want you all to be careful out there, Utsusuke is a demon who has powers just like us, and whatever ability he has he knows how to use it."

He looked at Yusuke then to Botan and nodded at her.

"Then I'll lead the way. Let's go." Botan said without hesitation and walked passed Yusuke.

"Don't start with me Yusuke, I know this demon as well as you," she answered in a calm tone.

Botan approached to Yukina who was holding a pair of cloths in her arms and gave it to her.

"Be careful Botan, don't push yourself." Yukina warned her.

Botan smiled back and answered,

"Don't worry, I also need to tell you to be careful too, and thanks for looking after me while I was training."

Kuwabara came in and grabbed Yukina's hand and said,

"Yukina my beloved, as we journey our paths in separate ways I will pray to see your angelic face and hope I'll - OW!" Yusuke grabbed in the ear and said,

"Will you ever shut the hell up Kuwabara; we have a mission to finish so stop flirting!"

After the change of cloths, Botan was wearing midnight blue slacks and white long sleeve shirt and headed outside the gate where the boys are waiting for her.

Yukina waved at the four who were now leaving the temple.

"Take care you guys!" she said.

**OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE**

Yusuke was getting annoyed from all the walking and asked Botan,

"Hey, Ms. Leader. Do you know where we're going? It feels like we been walking for hours1'

"Demons like him live in a secluded area that's connects to the both worlds known as 'The Bloody Forest of Lost Souls'." she ignored Yusuke's attitude and answered back.

"And where is that?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

Kurama who was besides Kuwabara listened carefully and since he first saw Botan this morning, he had this feeling that she was infuriated by him.

Botan stopped walking and looked what was in front of her was the entrance of the forest.

"Be careful, this place is dangerous and-" she stopped as she heard the bushes to her side and as she prepares for an attack, a white rabbit appeared hopping its way to them.

"A…a rabbit?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan stated. Botan felt suspicious and so did Kurama as they both wonder why an animal of the Human World was doing in a place like this.

Botan gasped quietly and as Kuwabara was approaching it, Kurama and Botan both yelled,

"Don't touch it!"

Kuwabara turned to them and asked,

"What's wrong it's just a ra-?"

"Spirit gun," Botan said as a small pink energy blast came from her index finger and went straight at the white rabbit.

The rabbit sensed danger and looked at the blast and started to hiss and revert back to its demon form but was killed immediately.

"Was, that…my spirit gun?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the burned demon rabbit.

"That's just my basic attack, I have plenty more to show you, but we don't have much time." she answered.

"So Botan, how'd you know that thing was a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's…its fur, it was white as snow." she answered.

"Fur? What does a bag of hairball have to do with that?" Yusuke asked quickly.

"Due to temperature of the season, a rabbit's fur would change into its winter coat and revert back to its original color as winter season ends." she explained to him.

"Well all that is science to me, why don't you explain it to me Kurama?" He turned to him with a huge question mark on top of his head.

Botan growled in anger and commented him as a jerk. But Yusuke ignored her comment and went to Kurama.

"It's just as she said Yusuke; winter was just a few months ago. And animals have the ability to change their coat into different color depending on the temperature."

He looked at the dead rabbit and continued on,

"So someone must of have kept it in a cooler place or-"

"Hey, if you're done lecturing can any one of you guys help me here! Demons have been attacking and I can't believe you guys couldn't notice!" Botan yelled as she fights a couple of demons with her scythe. Demons started attacking her from both sides and as she managed to kill some, there were more coming behind the guys too.

Some demons fled from the fight and others charged and ended up being killed. Everyone was both breathing in and out for air from all the fighting and as they catch their breaths, they heard a dark voice coming in front of them.

"I'd say, that were a lot of them in deed. But the fun is just starting."

"So you must be that demon who gets warm with the spirit girls?" Yusuke said cockily.

Utsusuke who had long jet black hair and blue eyes smiled at his cockiness and spotted Botan in his right side.

"Parting gift for me I hope. Ferry girls are amazing especially if you play with them don't you think?" he asked as he looked at Botan from head to toe.

"The only gift you're getting is us sending you to your mother crying you weird freak!" Kuwabara retorted.

The smirk came from the demon's lips then held his hand in front of him and directs it to Botan. Clueless on what was going on; she felt an electric shock and cried in pain. Falling from her feet the boys cried and Botan's whole body was shaking from the shock.

"You bastard! What did you do to her!?" Yusuke yelled.

"I was just making her look good for her to be my concubine."

"Ahh, Yu-suke. Please go on I can take it…just…ahh!" Botan started to yell as her whole body started another electric shock but this time her cloths were suddenly turned into something different. She was now wearing black dress revealing part of her breast and her whole legs.

"Dammit you'll pay!" Yusuke charged after him but Utsusuke quickly sifted closely to Yusuke and gave a right jab sending him to the ground, but Yusuke reacted quickly and landed on his feet.

Yusuke growled in anger and spat blood and started cursing at him. As Utsusuke was going to prepare for another blow in Yusuke's body, Botan reacted quickly and shift her position and in front of Yusuke and prepared for her shield.

"Botan." Yusuke called her out.

"Yusuke get up!" she cried as she holds her barrier. Yusuke got up in his feet and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Genkai's training is harder then this." she answered with a smile as she held on to herself.

Demons that ran away from the fight came back and were actually in the control of Utsusuke.

"There back," Kuwabara said as he summons his spirit sword again.

The demons charged at them as Yusuke fights off with the ring leader. Botan didn't know exactly why her cloths were turned into something revealing her body and it was hard for her to fight. Even if demons were mostly targeting her and not Kurama and Kuwabara.

As Yusuke and his opponent exchange punches, Utsusuke made a doppelganger of himself and saw Kurama heading behind him with his whip as he throws it to him.

Utsusuke caught the whip with his arm yet it didn't break his skin. The doppelganger who was actually another demon that he took control of, hit Yusuke down without notice as he spotted Utsusuke with Kurama.

"You're another to die!" he declared.

"I won't die until we defeat you."

Botan killed off the demons that were attacking her and heard a familiar chant from Utsusuke and sifted to Kurama side, but felt a pain in her leg.

As he was going to say the last word of the chant, Botan pushed Kurama and yelled,

"Get out of the- ahh!" as she pushed him away from the blasted she made her barrier and threw her scythe injuring him in the abdomen part and the blast got stronger striking her body hard to a huge boulder that were behind the trees.

"BOTAN!" they yelled.

"You BASTARD!" Yusuke yelled and charged after him in anger. Tattoos appeared on his body as his demon energy started kicking in.

Kurama and Kuwabara ran to aid Botan who was in a pool of blood as she was knocked into the boulder that was half crushed.

"I don't care if Spirit World wants you; I'll take you to hell myself!" Yusuke grabbed him by the neck crushing him, but Utsusuke did nothing but smiled.

"Ahaha, as long as that girl lives, she will kill you all in the end." he said with a laugh. Yusuke didn't take his crap and killed him in the process.

"You son of a bitch," he spat at him.

He took a look at the two boys who were by Botan's side and he walked towards them.

"We must take her to Genkai before it's too late." Yusuke suggested.

Kurama nodded sadly and carried her bridal style.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara called him out.

"You did great, but I just have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

"You think?" he asked seriously.

**TO THE TEMPLE**

The three fighters had come back to the temple and Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai waited for them outside. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko were at shock when they saw Botan in Kurama's arms.

"What happened to her?" Keiko rushed in a worried tone to Kurama as she gazed on Botan's bleeding body.

"We don't know yet, we have to take her to a room and heal all her wounds." Yusuke reassure her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Genkai, Koenma and Yukina helped with Botan healing and it took them until midnight to finish. With the help of Kurama's herbs, she was able to breath and most of her wounds were healed.

Bandages covered from head to her foot and from her old ragged to cloths to a white light kimono.

Yusuke slid the shoji and behind him was Keiko.

"So, Genkai. How is she?" Yusuke asked in concern.

"She's alright. She just need to rest. It took us all our energy to stop her bleeding, but she won't be able to wake up until further notice."

Kuwabara came in and spotted Yukina crying for Botan.

"Yukina,"

"Ka-Kazuma." Yukina saw him in front of her as she wipes her tears away.

"I just…hope Botan would be okay. I mean, she didn't respond to any of the herbs that Kurama had given us. It feels like…as if she's…" she stopped herself from talking and wiped another set of tears.

Kuwabara didn't want to see her like this and held her hand to comfort her.

"Don't worry about her; she's going to be alright. I swear it," he promised.

A smile appeared on her lips and thank him which made Kuwabara receive a slight blush.

By the river, Kurama looked at himself in the crystal water and felt guilty then clenched his fist.

"If only I was there to know. If only I was there to save her. If only-"

"Quit feeling guilty for yourself Kurama." Yusuke came walking from the temple.

Kurama turned his gaze to him and guilt started building inside him.

Yusuke felt concern and continued,

"Look, it's not all your fault; she just saved your life. I understand how you feel, but we got until morning to know if she's going to wake up."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

As Yusuke held onto his shoulder, he said lastly,

"You don't need to apologize; she loved you as she loved us and did to protect you. It's what she would do for you and for the rest of us."

Yusuke left Kurama alone and he turned to his hand with blood pouring down and whispered,

"I should have done this to you."

As he headed back to the temple, Koenma was outside and he looked frustrated. Koenma walked passed him and said,

"If none of this had happen, then she might have been happy without you in her head all the time. Now I can't do anything to keep her mind straight, I'm going back to Spirit World to solve this myself."

Kurama stopped at lowered his head as Koenma passed by him in anger.

_**

* * *

**_

_**a/n: PHEW! I'm finished.**_

_**Poor Kurama feeling all guilty and it's like everyone's mad at him**_

_**I did some editing and some changes from the pervious chapter and thanks for all the reviews….even if it has maybe only 4 or more. I hope you all like this chapter and tell me all about it in your reviews.**_


	3. SHATTERED MEMORIES

A/N: Sorry if I changed the title again… , …I mean I suck at making titles for my fanfics that I get irritated also it takes me a long time to think of one… ha-ha. So anyway enjoy this chapter

* * *

….CHAPTER 3.…

….SHATTERED MEMORIES….

* * *

Everyone stayed in the temple for the night and as the sun rises they all waited for Botan to wake up as Yukina and Keiko made breakfast and then stayed by there friends side. Koenma had not arrive back yet although he did inform the others that he will make some reports done and will be back by mid morning.

"Yusuke," Keiko called him. Yusuke turned to his fiancée's side and she looked concern.

"What if…what if Botan doesn't wake up?" she asked as tears were crawling down her cheeks.

"What happens if she's…" her sentence stopped as she felt Yusuke's hand over hers.

"Don't worry yourself over her, Botan's strong you know that. This already happen to her already remember, she can manage on waking up any time." he said.

"That's different, Yusuke I'm worried that Botan wouldn't be the same as she wakes up."

Yusuke wipes her tears and said in a encouraging tone,

"Botan will come back to us, Keiko you just have to trust her on this."

He pulled her into his chest to bring her solace from the doubt she's in.

Kurama hearing the conversation outside deeply sigh as he think over on what Keiko had said about Botan.

"This all your fault!"

Koenma's anger still haunts his mind and he felt as he had betrayed him, his friends, his family, and Botan.

Looking at his bandaged hand, he felt a sharp piercing in his heart and memories from the past and from yesterday were all flooding in his mind.

"Kurama," an elder voice spoke.

Kurama turned to his and found Genkai behind him and she asked,

"You're the only one who haven't eaten anything, is there something bothering you?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry if I'm a burden. I am just simply tired from yesterday." he answered, pretending to be his normal self just to cover his guilt.

"There's no need to make up a mask, I know what crap you've been, but being like that won't solve anything." she advised.

"Master Genkai," Koenma called out. As Genkai turned her head up to the sight of the Spirit World Prince with a vase full of different kinds of flowers, he spotted Kurama and ignored him.

"These are from Spirit World, they already set up a funeral for Lady Umeko and these were given to me by the ferry girls that work with me. I'll be putting this inside Botan's room if you don't mind." he asked her permission and she nodded a yes.

Walking away from the two, Kurama could feel the anger flowing from Koenma and sighed silently.

"He truly cares for her," he blurted.

Genkai looked at him and answered,

"Yes, he always had. And as loyal as Botan is to him, she gets the respect from him…just as a -"

"Lover," he said.

"No, more like a sibling." she corrected.

"Then why is it that he made her fight yesterday?" he asked.

Genkai stopped for a moment then turned back.

"I don't have the knowledge to know all, but it would be wise if whatever made Koenma like this. It be best if you stay away from both him and Botan." continued on as she walks away from him.

…….

Koenma placed the vase of flowers by a nearby table that was close to a window and as he gazed on the woman that slumbering in silence, he asked Yukina who is besides her,

"Did she ever make a move while I was gone?"

Yukina moved her head from side to side.

"No, ever since last night, she hadn't moved an inch or made a sound."

Yukina sighed silently as she wipes Botan with a warm cloth on her pale face. As Koenma slowly watches her, Yusuke came inside.

"So how's she doing?" he asked.

"We don't know yet." Yukina answered.

"If this keeps up, I have no choice but to send her back to Spirit World." Koenma stated.

"Is it that bad?" Keiko asked as she stepped inside the room after hearing the conversation.

"I hope not," Yukina added clenching her fist into her chest.

…….

Nightfall has already arrived and she still hasn't woken up, everyone is starting to worry whether Botan will live or not.

"That's it, I have to send her back before it's too late."

"Just calm down," Genkai came inside.

"Botan wouldn't want you carrying all the way home, just wait for a while."

"Genkai, I've been waiting patiently for Botan to wake up, it's already noon and what if her conditions are serious."

"It's nothing serious, I have this feeling that she will wake up." she stated.

"You think," Keiko hoped and the elder woman nodded.

The shoji of the room opened and revealed Yukina and Kuwabara.

"Has anyone seen Kurama? He has not eaten anything for a while, I've already made dinner." Yukina asked the group, but no one answered for a while.

"He I still here, but you wouldn't him here inside nor outside this temple." Genkai ended the silence.

"I doubt it, he'd be killing himself for all I care." Koenma whisper to himself in an annoyed looked.

"You said something?" Keiko asked giving him a short gasp to response.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud." he answered nervously.

Yusuke heard his blurt out and arched an eyebrow, but he stayed silent.

"You all should eat, dinner is ready Yukina and I made chicken curry earlier this evening." Keiko told them.

"Then who will watch Botan?" Yukina asked.

Genkai rose from her sitting position and headed out and lastly said,

"It's best to give her some air, you all have been here for hours and why won't you kids take a break away from her."

As Genkai left for dinner, and everyone was thinking carefully where her they want Botan to be all by herself.

"Hey, Kurama's outside so it's no danger if any demon would come and get her again." Kuwabara broke the silence.

Everyone looked at him and Yusuke rubbed his head then blurted,

"So the idiot has a brain after all."

"Wash your mouth Urameshi your not welcome with a dirty mouth!" Kuwabara retorted.

Yusuke laughed and started heading the door with Kuwabara, who was looking angry.

Keiko rose from her position and headed straight to the door but, she suddenly stopped and said,

"Koenma, I heard what happened about her and Kurama. She told me not to bring this up, but I'm just letting you know."

Koenma looked at the brunette then to Botan and deeply sighed in sadness.

"But, as for Kurama. It's best for not holding a grudge against him. You know Botan wouldn't like that, she knows how deeply you don't get along with him. And lastly, you should maybe forgive Kurama even though what he did was break her heart." she said lastly and left the door open.

"And why would I forgive him for he has done?" Koenma asked himself angrily clenching hands tight.

"I can't forgive him from doing this to you!" Koenma shuts his eyes to suppress the tears from falling, but failed and dripped on her warm face.

Suddenly, Botan's eyebrows twitched and she moaned silently giving Koenma a scare.

"Ba-Botan?"

As her eyes slowly open in front of him, Botan's eyes in fear then she screamed from the top of her lungs. Everyone heard her scream and suddenly Yusuke spat on Kuwabara's face after he heard her cries also Kurama who was by the river meditating grew shock as he hears it too.

"Please, stay away!" she yelled at Koenma, she was now sitting up looking frighten as she woke up and saw him.

"Botan, just calm down, you know I wouldn't hurt you." Koenma tried to calm her down.

Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, and Kuwabara both came inside and Botan said in a frighten,

"Botan? Who's that? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Koenma, what's going on?" the detective asked.

"Who are you guys and what am I doing here?" Botan continued asking.

As Yusuke suddenly realized something,

"You got to be kidding me!" he said out loud.

"About what? Yusuke about what!?" Koenma grabbed his shoulders and asked desperately.

"Why can't anyone answer me! What the heck am I doing here!?" Botan yelled angrily as no one wants to pay any attention to her.

Everyone turned to her and Keiko and Yukina walk to her.

"Botan, it's us. Don't you remember us?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"Why is everyone calling me 'Botan'!? Look, I just want to know where I am." she answered in frustration.

"It's as if she lost her memories," Yusuke said.

"What! Then she doesn't remember us at all!?" Keiko cried in shock.

"More or less." Genkai came inside. Everyone looked at Botan who now looked clueless and asked,

"Who are you people?"

"Botan, this isn't funny." Keiko said with mixed emotions of anxiety, anger, and confusion.

"Why is it that I'm here and you all are calling me by the name of this 'Botan'? what is your problem?" she talked back.

"This can't be happening," Keiko whispered as she slowly walks back and exit's the room.

"Wait Keiko, don't go anywhere!" Yusuke chased after her.

"I don't understand…" Botan held onto her head and shuts her eyes to stop the tears.

"I can't remember…why am I here?…who are you all and who am I?"

"Botan," Koenma kneeled down to her to give comfort, but she pushed him away and asked with eyes so wide in fright,

"Why are you always calling me that!"

"Then do you know exactly who you are?" Genkai asked in a strict tone.

She stayed quiet for a while then she cover her face with her knees holding it tight as she cries.

…..

They all left Botan in her room and everyone except for Kurama (who was just outside sitting down quietly) stayed in the living room and then Koenma asked Yusuke.

"What happened out there when you fought him?"

"I don't really know, I just heard her yelling at Kurama to move away then I heard a huge blast with her screaming in pain." Yusuke answered.

Yusuke felt awful thinking himself as a jerk to let Botan fighting all by herself while he faces Utsusuke for himself.

"Yusuke, don't think it's your fault. We should think this thoroughly and carefully on what we should do and not do." Koenma said.

"Yes, one thing is for sure is that you shouldn't take all the blame to certain people Koenma. For all we know this might come out as hell if don't put nonsense first in the line." Genkai corrected him.

Yusuke's head turned which was in Genkai's direction to now Koenma's, he began to question the prince.

"So who is this ferry-girl he killed, that might have triggered Botan's lost memories."

"Umeko…Umeko was the eldest and the former leader of the ferry-girls. She was gifted with powers that all the other couldn't have." Koenma started explaining.

"What kind of power?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ayame, Hinageshi, Lina, and Botan, were the girls that Umeko chosen to be my messengers of Spirit World, Demon World, Human World, and formally the Underworld. There were other ferry-girls working for me, but they were just former holy people who were also chosen by my father's wishes. But as for Botan she did have a former life, but Umeko had erased her memories completely. Her mind is now like an empty shell. She can't remember who she is or what's her purpose for living."

"So this Umeko, has the powers to erased memories? How is that something powerful?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Let me explain, Umeko's previous life was different from the others. She was known as a witch or demon in her time. She indeed fell in love with a demon which was forbbidden, but that demon intended to mess with her from the start and when she found out it was too late for her to go back. Her family, the villagers she lived with and the humans and demons that wanted her, knew what she had committed and she was exiled from her home. She died after given birth to her child and her child died also with her."

"I don't get it, what does this have to do by taking her powers?" Yusuke didn't understand why Koenma is explaining.

"I don't know Yusuke, but I do know this. It was lust he was after."

"Lust?" Everyone said in unison.

"It was found out how she was murdered through the records." he answered.

"Her powers were to suppress the memories of the previous life that the ferry-girl had and the power to manipulate her opponent."

"So that thing he did was to use his demon energy to control those demons and go after Botan." Kuwabara stated and Koenma nodded in agreement.

Koenma shuts his eyes for a moment then answered,

"Yes, but as I said. He didn't go after Umeko for her abilities, he was after her for lust."

"Then why did he wanted her lust and then Botan? I thought he was after Botan because of her abilities." Yusuke asked.

"That's what we thought first…" Koenma reopened his eyes then continued,

"Umeko was Utsusuke's mate."

Everyone looked in shocked and the girls gasped as they heard the word 'mate'.

"The demon that she fell in love with was Utsusuke, he made her thought that he was in love with her and made her, her mate. But months later on, she was found pregnant and he had left her. After her death, my father wanted her to become his first ferry-girl and she was found with a pure soul."

"And so, he knew that he was a ferry-girl and wanted her back." Yusuke added.

"More or less, she didn't want to be with him and then that's how she was killed." He added.

"Then why did Botan insist on fighting?" Yukina asked, she knew about Botan's training, but she knows nothing about why Botan had changed dramatically.

"She wanted to prove herself that she wasn't useless." Keiko answered her.

She looked down herself and then continued,

"Botan...doesn't want to be looking useless. Everyone should know that. She just wanted to help."

"Keiko," Yusuke whispered her name.

……

Botan had stopped her crying and wanted to know what was going on by risking herself to walk with her body covered in bandages and aching bruises.

'What is really going on? Why can't I remember anything?' she said to herself as she used the walls to guide her.

Drip by drip, rain would fall slowly then moments later rapidly. Kurama enter to the other side of the temple that was two rooms away from Botan's and as he walks slowly he heard someone crying in pain.

"Argh, darn it!" it sounded like a whisper.

Kurama followed the voice and lead him to a blue haired beauty who was on the ground rubbing her aching leg, revealing her legs.

"Botan?" he called out giving her attention and he walked to her.

"What are you doing here? You should be recovering and-"

Botan looked up at him with an innocent look and asked,

"Who are you?"

'What is she talking about?' he said to himself.

He looked at her wounded foot where the blood somehow escaped and he slowly bring his hand on it as a green glow appeared.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" she asked in alert of nervousness.

The pain slowly faded and there was nothing left but dried blood.

"Just relax, the pain in your foot would soon fade if you don't move around."

Botan looked at her foot then to Kurama who she gave another innocent look in question.

"I don't understand?" the words came form her mouth.

The shoji from the right side of them opened revealing Koenma in a shocking gasp.

"Botan, you should be in your room recovering!" He said as he runs toward her then kneeled down. Kurama stepped back and took off without a sight.

"I wanted answers," she said seriously.

Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Genkai entered the scene and as Botan turned to Keiko, she looked down and it was making her feel bad.

"You'll get your answers when your all better." Koenma ordered.

"No! don't I have the right to ask what is going on!" she yelled back.

Yusuke kneeled down besides Koenma and answered her question.

"Your name is 'Botan', you're our friend and a ferry-girl of Spirit World."

Koenma looked at his former employer and Yusuke really looked serious when he answered her question.

"Then why can't I remember who I am?" she protested clutching her fist so tight.

"You haven't recovered yet, why won't we answer all your question tomorrow, you need rest." Yukina advised.

A small frown revealed on her face and something inside of her said she could trust these strangers. When she looked back, she couldn't' find Kurama anywhere and she whispered,

"Who was he?"

Koenma suddenly carried Botan bridal style bringing her a shock and asked with embarrassment,

"What are you doing?"

"I have a feeling you would run away again so it's best if we all guide you to your room." he answered.

"Wha-?" the others besides Genkai went to Botan's room and the elder woman walked to the same direction where Kurama headed. She spotted him sitting on the stairs and Genkai walked towards him.

"If you're hungry, there's food on the table if you like." she said.

"Its alright, I'm use to skipping my meals." he answered.

Kurama was looking straight at the full moon and he wanted to ask a question, but he felt it was none of his business.

"Botan, had lost her memories. That's why she couldn't remember none of us." she read his mind.

Kurama turned his head to her and Genkai looked straight ahead to the forest where Botan had killed off the demons.

"During the battle, I heard she saved your life. The ferry-girl who was killed had the ability to suppress the memories of others. Koenma also told us that she was the demon's former mate." she explained.

"Is it permanent?" he asked in guilt.

Genkai sighed disappointedly and answered,

"We don't know for sure, Koenma didn't give us any details whether there's a chance for her to remember or not. But I do know this,"

Kurama looked at her for a signal to continue.

"Koenma's rage against you would never come to an end if you mess with Botan but, for some reason you owe Botan your life as she did with yours."

Genkai made her way by going back and Kurama didn't understand what she meant, but he did know that Botan risked her life for him even what he had done was to break her heart.

Midnight had come and Yusuke, Keiko, Koenma, and Kuwabara left, they all didn't notice that Kurama was still inside and so on they just left and will be back after Koenma had made some reports.

Lying on her bed she was famished. Since she woke up from the start she couldn't go back and sleep. Her stomach and growled many times and she felt ashamed asking for food.

Getting off her futon, she felt irritated and went to look food for herself instead.

"Stupid stomach!" she whispered in anger and growling at herself.

She slid her shoji open and saw Kurama giving her a shock. But she kept quiet and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard your stomach growling all the way where I'm at so I guess you must be hungry." he whispered back. He gave her his dinner and Botan felt guilty.

"I can't take it, it's yours not mine, I can find food for myself." she rejected his offer.

"It's all right you need it more than I do, really." he offered.

She smiled and said her thanks and started eating little by little. Kurama just sat in a corner looking at his watch and it was 12:30 a.m.

"May I ask who you are?" she asked to shut the silence.

Kurama looked at her and saw the innocence in her eyes and it was no joke that she indeed lost her memories.

"It's Kurama, it is nice to meet you." he introduced himself.

"You don't have to so formal, I mean you're one of my friends right?" she inquired. He nodded and then she continued on talking,

"I mean I don't remember who I am any more, and friends are one of the people who knows you so, can you explain who I am?"

Kurama could feel that she was desperately wanting to know who she was and he answered,

"Shouldn't we get to know one another first?"

Botan tilted her head to the side looking clueless and repeated,

"Get to know one another?"

"Yes, its more complicated if we barely know each other and you asking me who you are."

"Why is it complicated?" she asked as she moves closer to him.

"Well, how can you believe all what I say when you don't know me." he answered nervously as he moves himself away from her.

Botan straighten herself and gave a heavy sigh of disappointment then turned back.

"I guess you're right, I'm really curious to know that's why. Sorry if I'm pressuring you." she apologized.

"Who said I'm pressured?" he asked.

"No one, I can see it in your eyes ever since." she answered.

"I'm not pressured." he lied coolly.

"You're lying I can tell by your tone of voice." she said bluntly.

Kurama arched his eyebrow and said,

"You are indeed strange."

"No, you just can't admit that I'm right and you're wrong." her tone felt as if it pierced his heart.

"Then what shall I say? That I'm interested in you or that you're better then me?" he challenged her.

But yet again in a sharp tone,

"No, just admit you're wrong and drop the subject so you wouldn't challenge me in one of your word games ."

A smile lifted in his face and he apologized.

"I apologize of my manners I guess you can read body language."

"No worries, it's easy as sign language and lip reading." she said.

She tilted head and said,

"You know sleeping outside at night makes you sick. Why can't you sleep inside I know the woman who owns this place have plenty rooms."

"You mean Master Genkai, well yes thanks for the information." he bowed then raised from his sitting position and headed out.

"Hey." she called out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Good Night!" she said happily.

"Oh, good night to you also." he said 

then went out.

* * *

**a/n: argh its spring break and yet im lazy to update...so sorry...i hope u enjoy this long one, did alot of changing...pls review...i need ideas..**


End file.
